Infinite love
by If-there-was-any-other-way
Summary: Teddy and Addison celebrate their one year anniversary. Mostly flashback. Same universe as 'I just want to know you better now'.


Today was Teddy and Addison's first couple anniversary. They have been together for a year now and were celebrating. Teddy organized a romantic dinner at home.

''Addie, can you come here please?''

Her girlfriend was in bed, hooked on the new show that just got out on Netflix, Orange is the new black. ''Wait a minute! I have like a minute left into that episode.''

''You do realize you are choosing a tv show over our first anniversary right?'' The blonde laughed.

Addison didn't answer until she got in the kitchen. ''But, it's so good.'' She kissed her girlfriend's cheek. ''Why did you call me here?''

Teddy pointed the table, which was all arranged with flowers and glasses of red wine, their dinner already served. ''Is that a good enough reason?''

The redhead didn't know what to say. ''Babe, did you really did all of this by yourself?''

''Yes. And well it helps when your girlfriend doesn't come out of the room for hours. THANK GOD FOR NETFLIX.'' She laughed.

Addison laughed too. ''Oh my god. It's so beautiful, Teddy.'' She turned to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. ''Happy Anniversary Dr Altman.''

''Happy Anniversary Dr Montgomery.'' The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her lovingly.

They broke the kiss slowly and sat to have dinner. They talked and the first time Addison said she loved Teddy.

_It has been a month since they got together officially. 2 months since they met in the elevator. They were inseparable. But, one little thing bugged Addison; How close Teddy got with Owen Hunt. It was almost as when Owen was around nothing else mattered. Or so Addison thought. _

''_Hey babe.'' Addison kissed Teddy's cheek and sat down. ''I brought us lunch. It's only sandwiches but, it's REALLY GOOD sandwiches.'' She winked and handed Teddy one of the two. Her girlfriend looked at her with a weird-I'm so sorry-look. ''What is it?'' She put her lunch down and looked at Teddy._

''_I, um… I already had lunch with Owen. We went to the cafeteria right after a surgery we had together.''_

''_Oh.'' Was all the redhead said._

''_I'm so sorry! I should've texted you, I know but I just was so happy our surgery went so well and we kind of celebrated by having lunch?''_

''_It's ok. It's fine.'' She looked at her watch and stood up. ''I'm running late.''_

''_But you didn't even eat.''_

''_I'm not hungry anyway. See you later.'' She kissed Teddy's cheek shortly and stormed out as Arizona came in._

''_Hey Addie!'' The surgeon walked by her without even saying hi. ''Woah, Teddy, what did you do to her?''_

''_Nothing…'' Teddy put her head in her hands. ''Ugh I don't know she is so mad because she brought me a sandwich but I already had lunch.''_

''_That's all? Addie isn't usually the kind of girl to make a big deal out of such little things.''_

''_I had lunch… with Owen.''_

''_Oh. That makes sense now.'' Arizona sat down. ''God knows how much she doesn't like him.'' She laughed softly._

''_But why though? He's a nice guy, a good surgeon.''_

''_Earth to Teddy! She's jealous. You spend so much time with him here at the hospital and she feels like she's losing you.''_

''_No, Arizona this is…'' She stopped and thought for a few seconds. ''Oh. You're so right. And I keep making it worse by having lunch with him. But I don't like him. She doesn't need to be jealous!''_

''_I'm glad you don't like him but how do you feel about her?'' Arizona said, curious to know if her best friend was in love with the redhead._

''_I… I don't know. I like a lot and seeing her entering a room I'm sitting in makes my day better, her smile lights up my world, she makes me feel things I never ever felt before. Good things. Amazing things. I get lost into her eyes every time I look into them. She makes everything better just by being there, by my side. I… Arizona?'' She stopped in realisation._

''_Mh?'' _

''_I'm in love with Addison Montgomery.''_

''_You are Theodora.'' She smiled._

''_Don't you dare call me Theodora again.''_

''_Addie does it!''_

''_Yeah, but she's the woman I'm in love with.'' She smiled to her own words. ''I gotta go get my girl.'' She stood up._

_Arizona pulled her back down on her chair. ''Calm down Casanova, we're not in one of those movies.'' She laughed. ''Plus, she's in surgery right now. Why don't you text her to invite her over at your house tonight, have a good talk and tell her how you feel.''_

''_You are right. You're the best you know that uh?'' She hugged her friend. _

''_I'm always right… and I'm awesome!'' She said with her perky voice._

_Teddy laughed. ''Yeah, yeah. We have a consult in 5 minutes. Let's go.''_

_They both stood up and left the attending's room. _

_Teddy was anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. She texted her earlier saying they needed to talk. Which, she realised wasn't the best idea since it sounded like something was really wrong. Addison knocked and Teddy opened the door._

''_Hi.'' She hugged the other attending. ''Come in.''_

_Addison came in without a word and sat on the couch. Teddy took place next to her._

''_So…''_

''_Can I talk first?'' The redhead said._

''_Yeah, yeah sure.''_

''_Ok.'' She rubbed her hands together. ''Um, ok well… If you are going to leave me do it now. Because I don't think I can handle you doing a big speech without crying. So do it now. And I'll leave right after.''_

''_Addie… I'm not going to leave you.''_

''_You aren't?''_

''_Of course not.'' Teddy took her hand._

''_Oh… oh. Okay. Because I don't think I could've had handle it. Like seriously. I mean… I wouldn't have been surprised because you seemed pretty close to Owen and I don't kn-''_

''_Addison, are you serious? I wouldn't leave you for Owen because first of all, he's nice and all that but he isn't you. He isn't the one who makes me smile when I'm sad, he isn't the one who makes me feel beautiful every day. And second of all, I'm sure his fingers aren't as magical as yours.'' She winked._

_Addison laughed. ''Baby… I'm so sorry… I just, I'm so insecure. And I know I shouldn't be because you are the most amazing and caring woman.''_

''_It's okay.''_

''_It's not. I'll stop acting the way I did today. The only reason why I acted like that is…''_

''_Is?''_

''_Is because I am… completely and utterly in love with you. You are the love of my life.''_

''_Oh Addison.'' Teddy leaned into her girlfriend and kissed her passionately. ''You are the love of my life too. I love you so much Addison Montgomery. So so much.''_

''Teddy, the dinner was delicious. You are an amazing cook.''

''One more reason to love me.'' The blonde said with a wink.

''There are infinite reasons to love you.''

''Infinite uh?''

''Yep.'' She laughed.

Addison stood up and took her girlfriend's hand. ''Would you show me a few more in the bedroom?''

Teddy stood up. ''Oh you bet I will. I make pretty good desserts.''


End file.
